


Hey Carney, I'm Sabine

by Ane_Emeraldforest



Series: Sabine's Story [1]
Category: Star Stable
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 06:03:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15599928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ane_Emeraldforest/pseuds/Ane_Emeraldforest
Summary: Sabine finally gets employed at Silverglade Equestrian Centre, her dream job. After work on her first day, a shady-looking man approaches her.





	Hey Carney, I'm Sabine

'It's such a good day today! I'm getting employed at my dream job, it's not raining, Khaan isn't leaving flaming hoofprints all over the ground thanks to his special horse shoes...I just know it's going to continue being great!" Sabine beamed, walking up to Silverglade Equestrian Centre. There, she was greeted by a man. "You must be Sabine, right?" the man smiled. "I'm Carney, the boss around this 'ere vineyard. Now, you ready to get to hard working, Sabine?" Sabine nodded. "Yes, I've dreamed of working here my whole life! Of course I'm ready!" Sabine replied determinedly. 'If you're willing to lose a few pounds, Carney McFatty!' she thought, grinning wickedly.

"Alright, now just park your gorgeous stallion right here in the barn. Yes, on that haybed right there, it's got extra hay and real comfiness for your horse," Sabine watched the hay burn under Khaan's hooves. "Uh...Carney, I think we'd better get moving. We've almost lost the morning! Show me how to pull weeds from the vines, please!" Sabine pushed Carney away from the barn. "Ah, yes. Right this way, ma'am..."

At the end of her shift, Sabine yawned. 'Life here is going to be tougher than I expected...' she thought to herself. It was a cold evening, so Sabine threw on her thick black cloak. "Now, let's get back home to Silverglade Village," Sabine had barely gone out the gate when someone blocked her path. "Excuse me, move!" she snapped, very rudely. "No, thank you. I know that you are very rude. My riding club loves that in a girl...so tell me, will you join? Club meetings are every Saturday and when we call you to our clubhouse, you must come," the figure said. Sabine just sighed.

"Okay, fine...what do I have to pay? My soul?" she said sarcastically. "Oh, no. Just your name, phone number, email address, and where you live, that's all." he replied, laughing it off. Sabine wasn't too sure on what to do. 'I mean...he is a stranger. But a good-looking one at that. And, I'm sure his club is nice if they like rude people. But why my address, phone number and email? I'm...going to ask. That's what Esther would've wanted, right?' she thought, remembering her childhood best friend that ditched her. Sabine wiped away the tears and said, "First I need to know what you're going to do with all that private information," while crossing her arms. The man looked calm, despite the worrying question. "Well, if we need to contact you immediately, like if Garn - I mean, one of our friends - suddenly came back to Jorvik, then we'd need you to welcome him," Now he was looking awkward.

'I can trust him. I wonder if his phone number is strictly business, or welcome to contact any time? I hope I can text him without any worries. I wonder if he likes me back? The way he's looking at me...I think he does! What if he ends up being my boyfriend and then my husband?! I yearn for the day. What if he has a girlfriend already?! What if his riding club is full of flirty girls that love him too?! But, calm down, Sabine. You need to get to know the guy first! If you hurry up and get to know him really well, then confess to him before the other girls, you're bound to win his heart!!!!' now the man was looking at her, awaiting her response.

"Name's Sabine, I live at Steve's Farm, my email address is evilgal@jorvikmail.com, and my phone number is 722463." the man nodded. "I'm Darko, I live in a secret, purple world - you probably wouldn't understand - my email is darkonomis@jorvikmail.com and my phone number is 32756. My phone number and email address isn't strictly club-related things, small talk is welcome as well," he said. Sabine felt herself blush. (You probably don't know what it feels like to blush (I don't either) but let me tell you what I think it feels like; your cheeks feel light and airy, but hot as well. You feel fidgety and uncomfortable. Back to the story.) Sabine didn't remember the last time she'd blushed, probably never. "Are you okay?" Darko asked her. "Y-yup, D-darko...hehe...Darko, there's this really r-GREAT place in an area called Mistfall, and I was wondering if you'd like to go on a d-PICNIC?!" she stuttered back. 'Did she almost day "date"? I'm sure it was an accident...she'd never like me anyway. But, get to know her first and then tell her you love her. Accept this "picnic" offer and you might be able to switch it into a date! Yes, maybe hug her and thank her for inviting you...then, when it's about time to go, kiss her! Oh, that's the perfect plan! Now, hurry up and say yes!!" Darko thought. "Yes or no?" Sabine said, rather impatiently. "YES! I'd love to go on a date with you, Sabine!...I mean picnic?" he blurted, unaware of what he was saying.

"Just...call me when you want me to come to the club meeting, okay?" Sabine said, still shocked. "Uh, okay. I'm sorry about what happened back there...um...yeah, just...I really like you. And I don't believe in "love at first sight", but I do believe in "love at first conversation". What do you think about getting together? Like, officially?" he said eagerly. 'Maybe you can ditch your former plan of confessing at the picnic! Maybe you can get together right now!' His thoughts whirled around his brain excitedly, like a swarm of bees. "I-I...that is to say...well, you see...I...well..." she stammered. 'COME ON!! THIS IS THE MOMENT YOU'VE BEEN WAITING FOR FOR THE PAST 2 HOURS!!! WHY CAN'T YOU SAY YES?!!!' Sabine screamed to herself. "Oh, shut up," she said, meaning to direct it to her mind. Darko looked horrified. "Excuse me?" he said, coldly. "Th-that was meant for my thoughts - I meant to say yes! Are you still willing to-?" Darko cut her off. "Well, maybe I can forgive you..." Sabine looked hopeful, but her continued. "If you don't mind becoming my Dark Rider Malumi. My precious squid. My one and only loved squid! What do you say?" Sabine was happy to accept the title. Anything for Darko to forgive and love her again.


End file.
